Antonio Guster
Antonio Guster was the right-hand man of Samurai Goroh, but Goroh betrayed and abandoned him into the hands of the Galactic Space Allies. After his release, he became a solo bandit. Now, his only purpose in life is to get revenge on Goroh, ideally in front of millions of fans on the F-ZERO circuit. Originally Antonio Guster was a longtime friend of Samurai Goroh. After Goroh was dishonorably discharged from the Internova Police Force, he turned to Antonio Guster for information to help with his new bounty hunting career. Antonio quickly took up Goroh on his offer of a new partnership in a career of thievery and bounties. They worked together for three years and their close relationship often got them compared to the Fukikakes, though never to their faces. There was no bounty that these two would turn down, no matter what the creature was. Their partnership ended when they were escorting the recently captured evil Lord Kimbo back to their ship on the Takoran Moon. While they were at one of the shanty towns, Samurai Goroh abandoned Antonio. Goroh took Lord Kimbo and cashed in on the bounty. Antonio was captured by the Galactic Space Allies and only escaped with the help of three other prisoners. When he found out what Goroh had done, he swore revenge against his old friend. For that reason, he entered the F-Zero races so he could humiliate his old partner in front of millions of F-Zero fans. In the anime-inspired games F-Zero: GP Legend and Climax, Antonio Guster is the younger brother of Lisa Brilliant. In GP Legend, he tricks Samurai Goroh by poisoning him. Antonio is forced to eventually relent and give Goroh the antidote after losing a race to him. In the anime itself, he was once known as Dynamite Guster, as he had the tendecny to blow up things. Rick Wheeler and the Task Force investigated an incident in which a space transport was robbed by pirates. It was detenoated and rumors said it was Goroh who set if off; however, Rick thought otherwise as it wasn't his style. They soon found out that Guster is Goroh's greatest enemy, and they used to be partners until a burglary went awry. Since then, they both had bounties on their heads. Lisa Brilliant was reluctant on helping Goroh, as Guster was her brother. Meanwhile, Octoman, Bio Rex and the Skull took Guster to Zoda and he wanted to convince him to join Dark Million. Despite the persuasion on destroying Goroh, Guster declined the offer. Then Zoda said he doesn't want to destroy him, because he's the reason why he's been successful. On the next F-Zero race, he and Goroh got into a fight after he made various explosions on the track. That was when Rick realized Guster's nickname and that he was the one who blew up the transport. The race was grinded to a halt, yet Rick, Goroh, and Guster kept at it until their vehicles gave away. Goroh yielded since he was reminded that he never kills anyone, then he was airlifted away by his wife and vows to take revenge on both Rick and Guster. Ikran's F-Zero timeline He wasn't seen often except during the Championship at Lightning in Ending it All. Both the Green Panther and Fire Stingray warred each other, even the pilots themselves after their machines were out of commission. It turned out that some conflicts cannot be resolved as the other resumed the race. Luckily, Goroh became Rick's mentor, so he could've survived the quarrel while Antonio didn't. Category:Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Bombers Category:Terrorists Category:Thieves Category:Rivals Category:Brother of Villain Category:Uncle of Villain Category:Traitors Category:Characters hailing from the F-Zero Universe Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:Characters from the Future Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters in Ikran's F-Zero timeline Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe